If I met Sherlock
by Nightmare576
Summary: So basically this is in a few years and from Watson's Point of View
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock... or the mental hospitals.

A/n: So I made this up a couple of nights ago...

Watson's POV (cuz you don't want to know what is going on inside my head.)

It was the end of the day after Sherlock and I were finish with a long list of cases. Sherlock practically was bored when a 21 year old girl (according to Sherlock 24) Runs in and sits down

"Your Watson" she says to me the looks to Sherlock" And Sherlock Holmes? Right? Please Tell me I'm correct."

Sherlock as usual was scanning her "Yes move along"

"well you see I need some- well Place to say, The other 35 places Got rid of me in 2 weeks"

"what places" I ask.

"Oh you know mental hospitals, If you ever go I would Prefer the one downtown Cardiff They Have a Nice room and board and a pterodactyl (A/N: yes it was torchwood)"

"how do you get to these?" sherlock questioned.

"oh my friends all sent me do different ones. the last one sent me here."

"what's your name?"

"oh… um… right, wait a minute" she takes out her mobile "hey! What's my name again?" pause "Jade Fairchild? Oh Ya I should have remembered that one, with jack and- Oh you hung up" She looks over at us "The name is Jade Fairchild… 51st century… jack… torchwood… OPPS, Anyways… Hi! Will you let me stay?" she smiles I look over at Sherlock. "Sherlock I don't know-"

"Yes, you can stay,you can sleep in the downstairs room." sherlock says I stare at him. "really?" I whisper. he waves me off.

"Ok, Um is there a bathroom down there and where is the nearest clothing store?"

"No, you can use the one up here and three blocks down"

"thanks" she get up and walks toward the kitchen and opens up the refrigerator and squeals with joy. "YOU KEEP BODY PARTS IN YOUR FRIDGE TO!"

"Sherlock" I look at him.

"Please don't touch them they're experimenting"

she looks up "oh sorry…" she walks out to the store I think.

"Sherlock what was that?'

"An actual psychopath, John, there is a difference"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.

After about an hour or so she comes back up with three huge bags full of clothes.

"Where's the bathroom?" Jade asks.

"You didn't have money before." Sherlock comments.

"You shouldn't have left your credit cards out"

"We both have ours in our pockets" I say, checking my pockets.

"Exactly, left out."

"Which did you use?" Sherlock asks

"The double one."

"But Sherlock put a password on it no one can break those!" I explain.

"The 12 digit password was cute by the way."(A/N: It means that it was easy to break) she said looking at Sherlock.

"well, I better take a shower" she walks into the bathroom.

"Sherlock-" She pokes her head out and says "We are going out to dinner tonight, I don't care if you don't want to come. My treat. I'll have a cab waiting for you." She disappears back into the bathroom.

"A dinner? Sherlock are you-"

"We're going."

"What? Sherlock, you never go out for a dinner"

"Look, John. she's a psychopath; a mystery worth solving. If we would like to find out who she is then we will need to follow her every move. She is a case in herself"

The cab pulls up and we go down and get in. The windows were tinted, so we couldn't see the driver. The door opens to the front and Jade (we think) gets in the car. "Go to the one downtown 107. TARDIS Cafe, You know the one."

"Yes, ma'am"

I look to Sherlock for explanations.

"There is no 107, downtown... and what is Tardis?"

"I was asking you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. If I did we would be on season 20.

We arrive and get out. Jade looked so giddy and happy. We were just going to a restaurant, jeez. No wonder she was in a mental hospital.

"This place is old. I've never seen it before." I say. Sherlock as usual was observing the surroundings.

"John, stay close. Something's wrong with this place." Sherlock says.

"Okay..."

I watch as Jade Runs up to a waitress and hugs her.

"She's the owner of the cafe" Sherlock whispers looking at the brown haired girl that was pulling Jade off her. I decis to listen to their conversation.

"Tulip! I missed you! How's the cafe?" Jade asks.

"Hey Jade, Your regular table?" Tulip says.

"Nah, I have two others with me…. Can we have the one behind that river, between the rose?" Jade says happily.

"Of course. Follow me" Tulip says gesturing to us to follow them.

We follow Tulip to the table all the way Jade was talking to Tulip. When we arrived, Jade jumped up and as if she remembered something.

"Tulip! I just remembered! Where's Lilac? Is she doing good? How's the Face going?" {A/N: Face (Fa-Ce) like cafe but the f is replaced with a c} Jade outbursts.

Tulip looked surprised and then covered Jades mouth and hisses loudly. "We are not talking about the Face with everyone around."

"OK! I wanna visit Lilac and Rose again!" Jade says.

"You can see them again soon" Tulip says and sits Jade down and Ask us for our drinks.

"Tea" I say

"The usual Tulip" Jade says. Tulip shake her head.

"Water for me" Sherlock says.

"Ok I'll be right out with the drinks" Tulip says leaving.

I look at the menu there were some food I had never heard of. Paper chicken? What was this place.


	4. Authors Note

I'm sorry for no update. i had lots of stuff going on. but i have the outline of what is gonna happen and have the next chapter. I don't know how long until the next update.

Thank you for hanging with me!

Ciao for now!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.

A/N: I'll work more on the fanfic so don't worry!

After we had ordered our food Jade get a call from someone.

"Hello, this is Jade Fairchild- Oh! Interface! what is it?... Really! I'll be right there. … No, maybe. I'm in the middle of dinner. why? Oh! Really! He did! Ugh. why him? That was a rhetorical question….. I saw Tulip. No I didn't see Lilac. 245 Ok. Thanks Bye" Jade says. she looks to us.

"Well I have to go. see you guys at 221B" She stand up and leaves. she hands Tulip the money on the way out.

Sherlock and I finish our food and we get into the cab. Sherlock is quiet most of the way. Then he asks me a question.

"What do you think of our new case John?"

The question stumped me. I took a minute to think about it.

"Well, She is a psychopath and you said that the 'Face' sounds interesting and the interface... I wonder what she was talking about."

"Well The psychopath we already figured out. The 'Face' must be a code word. and the He is someone she doesn't like and possibly wants to work with. The number 245 is also very interesting. like the 107 she used in the cab ride there. there must be a similarity. The interface is also a mysterious character."

We arrived back at 221B. Sherlock goes straight to the computer. I lay on the couch.

When I start to fall asleep Sherlock jumps up in Joy and beckons me over.

"What is it Sherlock?" I say walking over to the computer.

"I couldn't find anything about the Face. But I did find something about about the numbers. They are used in mental hospitals to show the boundaries of where the patients can go. They have a map. 107 is here and 245 is a large area over near the park" Sherlock points to the places on the map.

"If we had known earlier we could have followed her" I say.

"No Warson, wherever she went it might not have been the same place. By the time she got there she could have moved." Sherlock says.

Some time later, Jade comes in looking tired and goes into the bathroom for a while.

When she comes out she goes straight down to her room. I wonder what that was for.


End file.
